Fotografías de un Verano Lejano
by Kim Hyo Ri
Summary: Todo comenzó la primera vez que la vi sonreír, en un caluroso día de verano. No sé con exactitud cuántas horas pasaron, charlamos y charlamos, y de un momento a otro, la besé. "Te quiero demasiado." Ésa fue mi perdición. "Júralo, Ino". Y sentí que la locura se adueñaba de mi cabeza. "Ha sido un buen verano". Todavía espero volver a verte. / Two-shot SasuIno. TERMINADO.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio.**_  
_

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC? AU. Esto es un two-shot, por lo que constará de dos partes. La primera, esta, narrada por Sasuke, y la segunda, narrada por Ino. Será la misma historia desde las dos perspectivas.**

* * *

_.Fotografías de un Verano Lejano._

_[Two-shot. Parte 1]_

_-sasuino-_

* * *

Todo comenzó la primera vez que la vi sonreír, en un caluroso día de verano.

"Eres muy lindo".

Me dijo y sus labios se curvaron y dibujaron la única sonrisa que significó algo en mi vida.

_Hay cosas que preferiría olvidar._

Su presencia era como una fotografía que no puedes dejar de mirar, y cuando andaba el aire de la habitación parecía llenarse de un olor a flores que era inconfundible.

_Jazmines_.

Ella caminaba y parecía deslizarse por el aire, sus piernas eran largas y las mirabas y el deseo parecía no tener fin. Sus curvas eran como un poema, uno tan maravilloso que te endulza la vista de sólo echarle una mirada, pero aún así te gusta tanto que quieres leerlo millones de veces más.

_Y sus curvas estaban llenas de historias._

"Soy Ino y esta fiesta es realmente aburrida, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?".

Recuerdo cómo sus ojos celestes parecían espejos y pude ver en su reflejo cómo poco a poco me fui perdiendo en ellos. Ella no esperó respuesta de mi parte, simplemente tomó mi mano y me llevó a rastas de la fiesta.

No se bien cuándo fue que comenzamos a caminar por el parque, rodeados de la noche y con las estrellas brillando arriba y los árboles meciéndose con la brisa. Pero ella me miraba a los ojos y hablaba y reía y pasando los minutos me solté ante ella.

_¿Nos habrán echado de menos en la fiesta?_

_Jamás lo supe._

No sé con exactitud cuántas horas pasaron. Las palabras salían de su boca y casi parecía una canción, envolvían mi alma y de alguna forma me hechizó. Charlamos y charlamos -aún así su voz se oía más que la mía- y de un momento a otro, totalmente cegado como nunca lo estuve, la besé.

_Ésa fue mi perdición._

Pasó el tiempo y todos los días desde ésa noche, ella iba a mi departamento y me sonreía y pasábamos tiempo juntos.

Una vez le pregunté por qué lo hacía.

"Eres muy lindo". Me dijo. "Y quiero conocerte mejor".

Y entre conversaciones y besos que aparecían de repente tomábamos un café y así se iba la tarde.

...

Un día Naruto me sonrió de una forma burlona, con los dientes brillando y filosos que parecían los de un zorro, sus ojos celestes chispeaban y su voz soltó con cierta malicia.

"¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Te ves cambiado desde que ésa mujer entró en tu vida... Uhm, ¿no será que te has enamorado?"

Y rió tan fuerte que sus carcajadas todavía resuenan en mi cabeza.

...

Pensé en sus palabras por días y días. Y me dije a mi mismo que Sasuke Uchiha se había debilitado de una forma realmente ridícula, y me prometí que no caería frente a ésa mujer otra vez.

Y una noche, cuando Ino fue a mi departamento con su sonrisa habitual y sus labios rosados parecían gritar "¡Soy hermosa!" y mostraba sus dientes con alegría, evité mirarla a los ojos y la dejé pasar. Ella se dio cuenta, como si me conociera de toda la vida y supiera entender mis mentiras y mis verdades, que la estaba evitando y cómo mi voz se había teñido de indiferencia.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se levantó de golpe del sofá y me gritó.

"¿Qué sucede contigo, Sasuke?"

_¿Cuántas veces me preguntarían eso?_

Y sus ojos celestes que habitualmente brillaban como mil estrellas parecían estar cargados de tristeza y confusión. Mi boca dejó escapar un escueto "Hn" y nada más.

Nada más y ella me besó.

Me besó con tanta fuerza, con cierta desesperación y casi sentí lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Y me besó y acarició mi cabello con tanta suavidad que simplemente no pude entender por qué.

"Te quiero demasiado."

Y sentí que la locura se adueñaba de mi cabeza, de mi corazón, de mis manos. Y correspondí el beso con ansias, y deseé más y más de ella como jamás había esperado algo de alguien. Su cabello rubio se escurría entre mis dedos y se sentía suave como la seda más hermosa, el aroma a flores que desprendía se adueñaba de mi juicio y besé cada parte de su cuerpo cegado de amor.

"Júralo, Ino".

_Jura que me quieres._

"Lo juro".

...

"Simplemente desapareció".

Naruto tomó un sorbo de su café con vete-a-saber cuántas cucharadas de azúcar y me miró fijo.

"¿Alcanzaste a despedirte de ella?"

Me preguntó y perdí mi mirada en las paredes blancas de la habitación y llegaron a mí, como copos de nieve que caen con inseguridad, todos los recuerdos de su sonrisa y de sus besos, y los momentos que pasé con ella.

"Ha sido un buen verano".

...

Escribo esta historia para asegurarme de que jamás olvidaré ésos días de ése caluroso verano en que la conocí.

Escribo esta historia con la esperanza de que la llegues a leer, estés donde estés, Ino, y que sepas y te lleguen las palabras que jamás pude decirte.

"Te quiero mucho más".

_Aún sigo esperando volver a verte._

_Juro que te encontraré._

* * *

Palabras: 841

* * *

**En la segunda parte, la misma historia pero narrada por Ino, se aclaran las dudas que pueden llegar a tener :3**

**Gracias por leer & feliz 2013 a todos (: Un besote bien grande.**


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio.**_  
_

**Aclaraciones: ¿OoC? AU. Esto es un two-shot, por lo que consta de dos partes. La primera, la anterior, narrada por Sasuke, y la segunda, esta, narrada por Ino. Es la misma historia desde las dos perspectivas.**

* * *

_.Fotografías de un Verano Lejano._

_[Two-shot. Parte 2]_

_-sasuino-_

* * *

Jamás había visto ojos tan oscuros como aquellos.

_Son como la noche_.

Y cuando los vi supe de inmediato que debía conocerle.

"Eres muy lindo".

A veces las palabras escapan de mi boca y forman oraciones que pienso pero dudo en decir.

Él me miró fijo como preguntándome "qué-demonios", pero yo sonreía y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba tan encantada con ésa mirada cargada de noches y de misterios que sentía que mi corazón daba vueltas de la emoción.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y era oscuro como el carbón, constrastaba a la perfección con su piel blanca como la nieve misma y sus rasgos tan finos y tan suaves que parecían dibujados con lápiz.

Vestía una camisa con los primeros botones desprendidos y -oh, Ino, ¡deja de fantasear!- por un momento pensé en terminar de desabrocharle la camisa con los dientes.

"Soy Ino y esta fiesta es realmente aburrida, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?"

Recuerdo cómo esperé y esperé que no hubiera notado el temblor en mi voz y disfracé mi nerviosismo con otra sonrisa más.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos esperando alguna palabra de sus labios, así que tomé su mano y salimos del lugar.

Caminamos y caminamos hundidos en la noche, rodeados de la brisa caliente que soplaba de vez en vez. Llegamos a un parque y conversamos de mil y un cosas.

Su voz era tan masculina, tan poderosa y tan seductora que a cada palabra que soltaba -siempre con cierto tono serio- yo sentía podía desmallarme.

_Jamás me había sentido tan débil._

Oh.

_Por favor, protégeme._

El tiempo pasó y nuestras voces (quizás la mía un poco más) eran lo único que se oía en el parque solitario. Y de repente y sin esperármelo, me besó.

_Y en ése momento entendí que quería más de él._

Desde ése momento comencé a ir a su departamento todos los días para estar con él.

Una vez, Sasuke me preguntó por qué.

Recuerdo cómo un escalofrío se deslizó por toda mi espalda y sonreí fingiendo saberlo todo.

"Eres lindo. Y quiero conocerte mejor".

En sus ojos negros pareció encenderse una pequeña estrella, y entre besos y esto y lo otro pasábamos las tarde.

...

"No te acostumbres demasiado, Ino, unos días más y volvemos a casa".

Miré a Karin, mi mejor amiga, con ojos suplicantes y ella rió suavemente. Me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, como tomándoselo todo como un chiste y se fue de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

"No quiero irme aún".

Susurré y comencé a llorar.

_No quiero que el verano acabe._

...

Mi última noche allí había llegado y con las intenciones de despedirme fui a la casa de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, sus palabras llegaban a mí con un tono tan frío que congeló y raspó todo mi corazón. Me sentí tan confundida y tan frustrada que me olvidé de todo y le grité como jamás le grité a alguien.

"¿Qué sucede contigo, Sasuke?"

Cambió su expresión al instante y pude sentir cómo sus ojos negros se nublaban ligeramente.

"Hn".

Y me llené de desepseración y besé sus labios con tanta tristeza, con tanta fuerza, que quería que jamás acabara ése momento. Lo besé y mi corazón se inundó de un montón de sentimientos confusos porque me dolía pensar cuál sería la razón de su tono de voz tan frío.

"Te quiero demasiado".

_Y no pude controlar las lágrimas._

Pero cuando sentí que correspondía mi deseo, cuando sentí sus labios envolver los míos, mi corazón estuvo a punto de explotar. Acaricié su cabello, su cuello, su pecho con tantas ansias y lo amé tanto, tanto ésa noche.

"Júralo, Ino".

_No quiero que esto acabe, no quiero que esto acabe, por favor, ¡por favor!_

"Lo juro".

...

"¿Pudiste despedirte de él?"

Apreté el mango de la valija con tanta fuerza e impotencia y un suspiró se deslizó por mis labios.

"Me escapé mientras él dormía".

Confesé avergonzada. Karin me abrazó con cuidado y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, llegó el tren y la ciudad simplemente quedó atrás.

_Ha sido un buen verano._

...

A veces me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, y suelo decir simplemente lo que pienso. Pero escribo estas palabras para asegurarme de que tu imagen jamás abandonarámi cabeza.

Lamento mucho haber desaparecido de ésa forma. Pero me dolía saber que el verano finalmente acabaría. Tengo la esperanza, guardada dentro de mi corazón, de que llegarás a leer esto.

_Todavía espero volver a verte._

_Juro que pasará._

* * *

Palabras: 750.

* * *

**Bueno, no le veía sentido alguno a esperar más tiempo para subir la segunda parte. Así que lo dejo ya para que lo lean todo de corrido.**

**Es un final abierto en el que ustedes pueden imaginar qué pasó al final (? :3**

**Gracias por leer a todos :D Un besote enorme y anímense a escribir SasuIno :33**


End file.
